Transformers X Episode 1 strange new beginnings
by lightninghawk101
Summary: Please read: when the bots get turned into humans by a long lost relic they must quickly adapt to the new surroundings. A legendary warrior who is suppose ably dead appears, but who is he? And how will he affect things? But he's not the only one to return old enemy's return and what will be the outcome if team prime and this Mysterious hero fail? T to be safe
1. an old hero returns

Transformers X Episode 1 strange new beginnings

Summary: when the bots get turned into humans by a long lost relic they must quickly adapt to their new surroundings. A legendary warrior who is suppose ably a ghost appears but who is he?

**Hey guys Lightning here I`d like to point out a few things this is my first fanfiction and if spell anything wrong please don't get mad. ****Ray has head phones on so every now and then you will see what he is listening to every now and then (hey go listen to the songs Ray listens to while you read it might make the reading experience a little more enjoyably tell me whether you like the idea or not.**

** I do not own anything except for Ray Shadeslayer the sky captain, Ember the red wolf, and OCs. Aaa that`s it I guess. Lightning hawk out.**

"Talking"

'thinking'

: "com link":

_Bee talking_

* * *

At the base:

5:00

Jack`s POV

"Yyyyeeeeaaaaahhhhh in your face yessss haha" Miko yelled. playing super smash brothers brawl with raf who looked deflated, I silently snickered at that. Arcee was off do who knows what in her room and it was probably best not to disturb her yet. Poor Bulk and Bee were getting an ear full from Ratchet as they got repaired. And Ember the newbie was curled up sleeping (/recharge) in her room no doubt. My phone started to vibrate and I check the time on my phone 5:00 'I need to home before mom gets mad'(sighs). I walk over to Arcee`s room. when I to her room I could hear crying. " I`m sorry ray I`m s-sorry I`m sorry I couldn't save you brother" she sobbed.I stood there until her sobbing settled down then gently knocked on her door. "who`s there" she asked no longer crying. "Just little old me" I answered I could see a look of sadness in her eyes 'Arcee had a brother? and what happened that has her like this' I thought to my self "time for you to go home" she asks? It was like she read my mind "Yep" I simply answered.

* * *

Later outside the base:

5:30 P.M

Still Jack`s POV

"Cee" I ask "yeah" "what was cybertron like before the war"? "It was somewhat like the 19 hundred's" she answered. I could now see my house. "I`m sorry I couldn`t see it in its full glory". Soon we pulled into the garage and went into the house to have dinner. But what kept bugging me was what Arcee said about her brother. I turned on the T.V as I ate.

A female reporter started speaking **"It was quite a shock when a ghost like figure stopped a bank robbery at 3:30 this afternoon, witness at the scene reported that a man in futuristic armor came out of nowhere, stopped the robbery, then disappear into thin air. Here is the footage now".**

The T.V now showed four men grabbing all money in sight, then a barrage of arrows came from the entrance of the vault making all robbers drop the bags and get there guns who were quickly disarmed, a lone figure who looked like a cross between the master chief, iron man, Rinzler from tron legacy, captain America, and the arrow stepped into the vault. One of the robbers quickly grabbed a gun and fired several times. But the bullets didn`t seem to have any effect on him. The figure drew several new arrows from one hand and in one swift move fired an arrow to disarm the robber. "Who the H_LL are you" the robber cursed. "The Sky Captain" was all he said. Just then sirens could be heard. "Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air" A cop yelled. As if on Que the Sky Captain disappeared without a trace. 'What the I think'. **"The figure was not found on the scene of the crime after he disappeared, now back to you John" **now a man was speaking "**thank you for that report Susan in other ne-**" I changed the channel to see what else was on, all other channels were on the bank robbery so I turned off the T.V. By now I was done eating and tired, I washed the dishes then went to study.

* * *

Ten minutes later

Ray Shadeslayer the Sky Captain POV

I raced through the streets of Jasper at speeds too fast to see. The same speed I had used to get to the scene of the robbery the second the first squawk of the location came over the police radio. I had been used to the blur fir years now, no worries of bumping into anything, because of my enhanced eye sight, my proximity sensors, stealth systems, and power levels were working perfectly.  
'Ha did those robbers really think they could stop me, ha ha.' I thought remembering their stunned faces.

(the song lost in the echo of scars made by linkin park is playing)

I kept running until I got half way to my temporary base. "Atlis I need you to direct power to the rockets on my-" "already done" he answered the rockets on my suit came to life I jumped almost reflexively at hearing the sound. I got the feeling of you can experience when your on a roller coaster being launched. "Whaa whoo" I flew untill I was in rage the doors to temporary base opened.

"Ahhh, home sweet home" I said aloud, slapping my bow into its convenient position near the door. I shrugged off my quiver as the sensors detected my arrival and servos moved as I approached, each robotic arm removing its assigned part of my armor until it was all removed. I yawned and stretched out now only in my jeans, H.E. , and t-shirt. Lights adjusted as I moved forward, my stocking feet slid along the familiar smooth floor, it was good to be home after doing a good deed, especially without a mark on me.  
I tossed the depleted quiver on the desk, I would refill it later, there were several stacks of arrows already packed on the wall next to the bow. I liked to be ready at a moment's notice.  
Now if I could get some sleep, before something else reared its ugly head that would be great.  
'Cee, I hope you're okay little sis,' I thought as I crawled under the covers of my bed, then I let sleep take me.

* * *

start of dream

warning don't read if you don't like violence

Halo Tharx (th-R-ax) outskirts of the twilight forest near the city of zethera

The time is unknown

Ray's POV

I ran through the dark woods hopping that I could get a way from the dark form that chased me. It had a dark presents that I did not recognize, but it felt familiar as if I had felt it before. "You can't run, and you can't hide"! the dark form yelled I could see the edge of the forest now and I hoped that if I could get out of this good hanged forest I could get some help, "come on just thirty more feet" I growled to my self then I realized something my voice no longer sounded like my own and at the same time it was the same, 'what the heck is going on?'

I broke through the forest and kept running. I was a mile from zethera maybe I could loose my attacker and get some help. I ran as fast as I could possibly run to the city. Within en seconds I was there, (Ray can run faster than the speed of sound) trying to loose my attacker, and just when I thought I lost him, WHAM, I received a very hard kick to the face, and was sent flying back ten feet. I groaned from the pain I now felt, to trying to get my lower jaw back in place I moved it side to side slightly, I now got a clear view of my attacker, utter shock ripped through my body as I recognized my attacker as MYSELF!

but not the same me, I had white hair with acid green streaks though it, one acid green eye and one silver eye with a scar over it both glowing, small fangs that are barely noticeable, I was tall and very athletic looking. But the version of me that I was looking at had jet black hair with blood red and acid green streaks though it, two emerald green eye that did not glow and no scar over his right eye, fangs that were clearly visible, and Was just as tall and athletic looking as I was! Pure terror tore through my body now as he drew a lazer rife and pointed it a my chest I tried to fight but I was thrown back on to a spike that went through my left leg. I didn't need to look at my leg to know it was bad which now felt like lava was pored on to it. "Who- are you" I groaned "the Host" Host said The unmistakeable click of gun being cocked could be heard. Last things I felt and heard was a laugh, a gun shot, and pain.

end of dream

* * *

The next morning

6:00 A.M

Still Ray POV

I woke up screaming and to the very annoying sound of beeping from my alert system. I felt my self to make sure I was in one piece, I let out a sigh of relief realizing it was just a night mare I looked at my laptop which was making the annoying sound "ohhh what now" I groan. I get out of bed and walk over to my laptop. Someone was trying to hack my system **AGAIN**!I quickly override the hacker with a few clicks of a button. "Oh how love being a parodon" I said to no one. (What Ray is) then I notice where it came from.

! 0_o

under a mountain "ok that`s odd…who the heck lives' under a mountain" I think out loud. I quickly decided to use a stealth hack to find out. Hang it! All I got was audio and if I use a more complex hack he or she would notice. So I just listened. "**auto bots transform and rollout"** I could hear a deep voice command, auto bots here on earth, why? Then it hit me decepticons and the only reason they would be here is energon. "So mega derp is here just great. Well at least I know optimus is ok." I mumble to myself Just then I could hear the sound of glass breaking, **"MIKO I NEEDED THAT" **Ratchet yelled though the laptop. I couldn`t help but laugh, oh Ratchet your hilarious.

later

I walk to my training room which is a room filled with targets, weights, a miny rock wall, several punching bags With and lest twice as much laying on the ground Broken, and a piece of metal that I had beaten senceless since I had found ten years ago. (the song its time made by imagine Dragons followed by the club can't handle us made by flo rida is now playing) I started training with 1,000 push ups, 500 chin ups, putting 700 more dents in the piece of metal, shoot and hit 20 arrows on the same spot of a target (on the bullseye of course) from 1 mile away, beat my record on the rock wall, run 50 miles, lift more than 1,800 pounds and hold for an hour, kill another punching bag. Then I entered my strength simulator. "battle type light disc number of opponents, 20, difficulty fully trained black guard soldiers"

(the song The Game has changed made by daft punk is now playing)

After training was over I walked over to my study that was filled with my equipment, fire arms, weapons, armor, tools, and last but not least, my lap top. I turned it on and check my alert system, two red dots appeared on the world map. The one in Arizona, the other in Florida. The Arizona alert was of a meteor that hit in the middle of nowhere, the one Florida was a video of someone I was tracking. I zoomed in on the man to make sure he wasn't a look a like. 'Yep it's him' I could see my handy work on his face, and he is talking to someone "so mister crazy decided to show his face in public huh" I said smugly I type in a command so I can hear what his conversation clearly. "The shipment is ready and will arrive in three weeks" the man saids "good, and are you sure the **_he_** won't be there because you know what he did to my face and he did to you Malcolm"? Silas asked "the sky captain does not and will not 'HA' (Ray mentally laughs at that) find out about our little deal". Malcolm calmly states "good, and keep it that way" Silas finished and then add "this conversation never happened". And with that they both got in there cars and drove away from the vacant parking lot.'humm what is Malcolm and crazy up to'.

I checked the meteor sighting and noticed something I didn't before. It had a iacon symbol On it, 'a relic if that gets in the wrong hands who knows what will happen'. my thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a guitar being played at max volume. "**MIKO**"! Ratchet yells at the top of his non extant lungs. "**Stop playing that guitar or else I'll break it**"! "what was that can't hear ya" Miko said 'this is gonig to end very badly'. i checked the time 10:00 ughg tonight was going to be a long one.

* * *

At the base (earlier that day)

9:00 A.M

Raf`s POV

"**MIKO I NEEDED THAT**" Ratchet yelled I rolled my eyes Miko could be a real pain some times. I started work to find the lost relic."It would seem that the others need backup I shall be back momentary" Ratchet said and with that Ratchet opened the ground bridge and was gone.

Ember yawned and stretched as she woke up and transformed. "morrning guys" she greeted sleepily "morning Ember" Miko cheerfully replied "are the others out and about already"? Ember asked "yep" "you don't mind if I watch you guys for a while" she asked. "Not at all" I replied 'nothing interesting happened for the rest of the day until the team came back with the relic and their prisoners megatron, knockout, and starscream.

* * *

** Well that could have been written better oh well. And I've fixed some of the mistakes so it's Easier to understand. **

**SO who is ray, and how does he know about the bots and cons, humm I wonder what will happen. anyway chapter 1 finished yay,I will add more to this chapter soon hopefully, and if you're wondering how long it will take for me to post the next chapter I don`t really know how long before I can type and post another chapter because I got school, Work, and my computer's broken so it might take a while, I'll post Ember's story how she meet the auto bots in episode 4 **

** oh yeah before I forget I must give Robin delynn my thanks for helping me with this story go check her story's out there pretty cool from the ones that I've read.**

**stick with me please and leave a review if you like the story, but so far I only have two which is really sad.**

** lightning hawk out. Peace. ;)**


	2. Dawn of a new age

**Oh hey guys lightning here, my dang computer's not working and I have to type this on a iPad and it goes, so, slow. sorry about not posting more will be added to this chapter. The relic is found in this chapter, any ideas what to name the relic. Ember's based off of girl supersonic boy's idea but Ember will not be exactly like her charter, I'm so sorry just loved the idea so please don't get mad**.

**I don't own anything except Ray Shadeslayer, Ember the red wolf, and oc's**

**thats all I have to say for now lightning hawk out, peace.**

series pairings

Alicen x Ray (Alicen OC) (Ray OC)

Ember x Raf Flynn (you'll see why raf has a different last name) (Ember OC)

jack x arcee

june x optimus

miko x bulkhead

Cathrin x smokescreen (Cathrin OC)

Melanie x bumblebee (Melanie OC)

Qorra x sam Flynn (yes I've added tron legacy charters)

"talking".

'thinking'

:com link:

_Bee talking_

(me talking)

* * *

Some where in Arizona

1:05 P.M

Bumblebee's POV

The sight of the Arizona land was barren, dry, and flat all except for a crater filled with large black lines, and at its center was the Iacon relic, 'I wonder which one it is'. "well that was easy, a bit too easy". Wheele jack commented. _"yah it's as if they never nodiced"_ I said then a team of Vehicons lead by head bucket (Megatron), ( XD lol head bucket) screaming, and K.O steped out of a ground briage. "so Optimus prime it seems we meet again, and we both know we came after the relic and will most likely end in your offlineing, I perpose we made a deal".

-_- ...

'Really, really, come on, is the deal you might lets us live if we give up the relic and surrender... But you kill us anyway, Because we all know how this will end' "I will let you live if you surrender the relic and your selfs". Head bucket tried 'yep knew it' "megatron I can not let you or any of your kind use the iacon relics". Boss bot stated "then this conversation is at an end".

I was the first one to arm my Self 'if you don't count screams' and then take a shot and get a hit. Screams launched a missile at us but missed us completely, arcee took out 3 of the Vehicons with one swift blow of her blade. bulk and me got in a fist fight with K.O which ended with him getting knocked out in 10 hits. arcee shot screamer in the back of the helm and knock him out cold, head bucket got in a fist slash sword fight with boss bot and they were both Trading blows and blocking them. The last seven Vehicons were killed with out incident well almost all of them. One of them surrendered and just waited to be captured. And to my surprise Head bucket is unconscious turns out He got hit with a wrench on the back of his helm by Hatchet. "We shall bridge back before any more cons show up" Optimus stated (0_0 wow, for those of you guys who read Bulkhead said that I'm sorry)_"agreed"_

* * *

at the base

8:00 P.M

Arcee's POV

my uncle and commander ordered jack, miko, and Raf should be taken home for there safety until we could contain the cons properly. 'home, I wish it wasn't in ruins,(sighs) jack, june, bee, raf, they were most likely in recharge so why can't I recharge, their just dreams, Their just dreams' I slowly let recharge take me and I instantly regretted it.

* * *

**Start of dream**

Me and my brother are running down a hall,"stop them, **stop them**" the evil prime screamed. We turned right and deeper into the fortress "Hang, (ray is somewhat against cusing) it's a dead end" my brother said worried "ahh there you are" the evil prime says with a dangerous tone. "Cee when I say run you get out of here as fast as you can and don't come back for me" "but" "no buts lil sis I promised mom and dad I'd protect you no matter what the cost" tears of erogon roll down my faceplate I was worried about my big brother, he was all I had left now. "Now isn't that touching too, bad you both are going to be offlined"the evil prime he charged us Ray pick me up and threw me over the evil prime. "_**ARCEE ****RUN**_". My big brother yells " I can'-" I squeak "**_GO_**" I take off running as fast as my little legs could carry me.

I ran for what seemed like hours then stopped and sobbed. Then I hear I voice off in the distance "Lil sis wait up". my big brother calls out joy, relief, and happiness wash over me. "I thought you were g-g-gone" I say "wah me gone for good..., look Cee, I'll always be with you, always" then the sound of a blaster rung loud and clear followed by the look of pain on my big brother, and with him collapsing from the pain. The evil prime just laughed, my brothers energon was every where, except his energon was red and silver and without any glow. "sentinel prime you are under a arrest for the murder of alpha trion". said a bot a didn't recognize calmly "I'm sorry Cee I couldn't protect you-". Ray whispered then I heard a sound that sounded like the life getting sucked out of him."Ray,Ray, wake up, wake up" I sobbed. "Quick get him to the med bay". a medic called out several medics grab my big brother and put him on a stretcher to carry him away. "I'm so sorry Ray".

**end of dream**

* * *

Darby's home

12:00 A.M

Still Arcee's POV

"Arcee, Arcee". My j.r partner Jack called I Notice I'm shaking and no longer in my vehicle mode. 'Must have done it in my recharge' "you were crying are you alright"? "I Just had bad dream" you also said some things in your sleep, I mean, recharge". He said "like what"? I ask "things like I'm sorry, run, big brother, arrest, and some other things". "It was nothing" "Arcee please tell me the truth" (Arcee sighs)"fine, I had a dream how my brother offlined(Died)". Jack grimaced "I'm sorry I wouldn't have asked if knew about that, it must have been hard, his loss i mean" "it's alright you didn't know, and yes his loss was hard on me" we stood in silence for while, well he stood I sat.

"I need to get work soon".he said breaking the silence.I transformed and let get on top of me (aaa don't take that the wrong way)

* * *

Ray's hide out

1:00 P.M

Ray's POV

I walked over to the radio on my desk and switched it on. "Hey hey hey this Ray Shadeslayer the sky captain is are any of you guys on out there" I called out "yo Ray good to hear from yo again" Drake stin replied " hey stinger good to hear from an old friend again. And stinger is any one else on"? I ask him "Hey guys Vechxs (vex) here, and I'm with Zedsteau and Kicker" Vechx called in "Hey Vechs, Zed, Kicker anything new happen with you guys because all that's happened around here is ZIP, NADA, ZILCH". " wwwwheeeellll doez findn a ol abandoned base count" Zed bragged "HEY you forgot to mention I was the one who found it" Kicker yelled at Zed "oh come on guys it doesn't Matter who found it. sorry about that captain. "Hey sting anything new happen"? Vechx asked "ya, I have been trackn a down any of the survivors (there are only 30 known parodons alive left) from the blood war". was Stinger's answer "have you found Atlis, P.I.X.L.E, Nicole, or Leo"? I asked "No sir" was his (Stinger's) reply "well we herd from Leo a few weeks ago" answered Kicker "what did he say" "that he was with Etho and Vany, and was searching for us guys""Good he'll be Safe if he's with Etho and Vannollopy". I said (sighs in relief) "ooohh yeah Ray we herd from yourr wife Alicen 2 months ago she said that she was fine and the she was heading to Sparta Missouri". Zed commented I was near jumping out of my seat in joy but I kept calm "thank you Zed, well I got go see ya later" "later" "see ya" "bye" "take it easy"

(The song Fall made by daft punk, DJ DLG Lozer Tron: Legacy music video remix on youtube Leader ROI is now playing)

I switch the radio off and check my systems but not before jumping out of my seat and yelling "yesssss" no one had hacked my laptop yet, no new sightigs on mister crazy, nothing out of the ordinary, and it was still very early in the day. I go back to tracking crazy I type in Silas A bunch of files came up, I scimed the headings but none of them were what I was looking for,'What if I try his real name" I typed in James ford on the u.s navy secret website that I hacked in to. I read his bio,stats,rank and all that when a paragraph That was quite odd here's what read commander Ford was arrested for involvements in a terrorist group known as M.E.C.H. I looked up M.E.C.H. To see if I could find any thing "oh this is goning to take a long time looking at the files.

* * *

at the base

10:00 A.M

Miko's POV

I was mad we couldn't see the cons, come on, I want to get a picture so bad. "Miko blah blah blah blah blah blah blah cons blah blah blah blah Optimus" helicopter mom said ( reason why there's blahs is Miko's not listening of course) "MIKO, are you even listening". "Oh, wha I didn't catch any that so see ya later" I answer ( June growls) I run off before helicopter mom gives me another lecture. "Ember I need your help if you don't mind" Smokey asked "what kind of help" "you'll see" and with that Smokey motioned for her to follow. 'I think someones going to get pranked' "Eeeekkk, Smokescreen you jerk"! Ember yelled suddenly Ember came run in the room with Smokey laughing at her and chasing her while throwing water balloons at her. But one of the balloons he was carrying popped in his hand spilling water on the ground and causing him to slip. Every one in the room laughed at this even grumpy old Hatchet. "PRIME, we have a situation and the cons are on a rampage". Agent loud mouth yelled

I knew this would be the perfect time to slip a way and go see the cons. I ran to where the cells that held the cons. I made it half way there before I looked behind me to make sure no one was following, when I find my self looking at A tall dark figure who's form was always changing between a black and white man (like in old movies) with an one eye blacker than the void and the other a glowing orangish-blood red, with a pupil slightly darker but still the same color and around his eyes was red sideways drops (like the red around Shadow's eyes from sonic the hedgehog), he had clawed hands that were covered in fresh blood, his arms looked like some one threw black splotches on them his chest was covered with a torn blackish-gray shirt that had the same black splotches covering his whole body, the half of his face that had the glowing eye was jet black and the other half of his face was black and white, his hair was the same color of black that covered his body with a few small red streaks in it, he had uneven fanged teeth, his legs were covered with torn black pants that had the same splotches all over them, to a tall pale tan figure with blood red and yellow lines covering his, face, chest, legs, arms, hands, and feet, his eyes are glowing blood red he's wearing a jet black armored vest thats covered in the same lines that covers his chest in the exact same pattern, he's also wearing armored pants that are covered with the same lines, his face looks slightly like he's a cyborg or a program, and his hair is jet black with no streaks. (he looks similar to Cyrus from Tron: uprising)

(gulps) "w-w-wh-who a-a-are y-you" I stutter out all my courage gone.

"I" his voice was like a snake "AM" "CYRIS, THE VIEE/#RI$SUS (virus)"!

* * *

**Cliff hanger Dun Dun Dunnnn**

**Hey guys lightning here why did I just do that, because I can. :)**

**sorry for those of you who read my mistakes**

**Ok we now know a little of Ray's past but how is he alive?, how many other survivors are there?****, what was the relic did the bots found?, and who is Cyris? find out in the next chapter.**

**If I get no reviews, you get no story**

**Lightning hawk out, Peace.**


	3. A ghost from the past

Transformers X Episode 1 strange new beginnings

Summary: when the bots get turned into humans by a long lost relic they must quickly adapt to their new surroundings. A legendary warrior who is suppose ably a ghost appears but who is he?

**Hey guys Lightning here I`d like to point out a few things this is my first fanfiction and if spell anything wrong please don't get mad. ****Ray has head phones on so every now and then you will see what he is listening to every now and then (hey go listen to the songs Ray listens to while you read it might make the reading experience a little more enjoyably tell me whether you like the idea or not.**

** I do not own anything except for Ray Shadeslayer the sky captain, Ember the red wolf, and OCs. Aaa that`s it I guess. Lightning hawk out.**

"Talking"

'thinking'

: "com link":

_Bee talking_

* * *

At the base:

5:00

Jack`s POV

"Yyyyeeeeaaaaahhhhh in your face yessss haha" Miko yelled. playing super smash brothers brawl with raf who looked deflated, I silently snickered at that. Arcee was off do who knows what in her room and it was probably best not to disturb her yet. Poor Bulk and Bee were getting an ear full from Ratchet as they got repaired. And Ember the newbie was curled up sleeping (/recharge) in her room no doubt. My phone started to vibrate and I check the time on my phone 5:00 'I need to home before mom gets mad'(sighs). I walk over to Arcee`s room. when I to her room I could hear crying. " I`m sorry ray I`m s-sorry I`m sorry I couldn't save you brother" she sobbed.I stood there until her sobbing settled down then gently knocked on her door. "who`s there" she asked no longer crying. "Just little old me" I answered I could see a look of sadness in her eyes 'Arcee had a brother? and what happened that has her like this' I thought to my self "time for you to go home" she asks? It was like she read my mind "Yep" I simply answered.

* * *

Later outside the base:

5:30 P.M

Still Jack`s POV

"Cee" I ask "yeah" "what was cybertron like before the war"? "It was somewhat like the 19 hundred's" she answered. I could now see my house. "I`m sorry I couldn`t see it in its full glory". Soon we pulled into the garage and went into the house to have dinner. But what kept bugging me was what Arcee said about her brother. I turned on the T.V as I ate.

A female reporter started speaking **"It was quite a shock when a ghost like figure stopped a bank robbery at 3:30 this afternoon, witness at the scene reported that a man in futuristic armor came out of nowhere, stopped the robbery, then disappear into thin air. Here is the footage now".**

The T.V now showed four men grabbing all money in sight, then a barrage of arrows came from the entrance of the vault making all robbers drop the bags and get there guns who were quickly disarmed, a lone figure who looked like a cross between the master chief, iron man, Rinzler from tron legacy, captain America, and the arrow stepped into the vault. One of the robbers quickly grabbed a gun and fired several times. But the bullets didn`t seem to have any effect on him. The figure drew several new arrows from one hand and in one swift move fired an arrow to disarm the robber. "Who the H_LL are you" the robber cursed. "The Sky Captain" was all he said. Just then sirens could be heard. "Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air" A cop yelled. As if on Que the Sky Captain disappeared without a trace. 'What the I think'. **"The figure was not found on the scene of the crime after he disappeared, now back to you John" **now a man was speaking "**thank you for that report Susan in other ne-**" I changed the channel to see what else was on, all other channels were on the bank robbery so I turned off the T.V. By now I was done eating and tired, I washed the dishes then went to study.

* * *

Ten minutes later

Ray Shadeslayer the Sky Captain POV

I raced through the streets of Jasper at speeds too fast to see. The same speed I had used to get to the scene of the robbery the second the first squawk of the location came over the police radio. I had been used to the blur fir years now, no worries of bumping into anything, because of my enhanced eye sight, my proximity sensors, stealth systems, and power levels were working perfectly.  
'Ha did those robbers really think they could stop me, ha ha.' I thought remembering their stunned faces.

(the song lost in the echo of scars made by linkin park is playing)

I kept running until I got half way to my temporary base. "Atlis I need you to direct power to the rockets on my-" "already done" he answered the rockets on my suit came to life I jumped almost reflexively at hearing the sound. I got the feeling of you can experience when your on a roller coaster being launched. "Whaa whoo" I flew untill I was in rage the doors to temporary base opened.

"Ahhh, home sweet home" I said aloud, slapping my bow into its convenient position near the door. I shrugged off my quiver as the sensors detected my arrival and servos moved as I approached, each robotic arm removing its assigned part of my armor until it was all removed. I yawned and stretched out now only in my jeans, H.E. , and t-shirt. Lights adjusted as I moved forward, my stocking feet slid along the familiar smooth floor, it was good to be home after doing a good deed, especially without a mark on me.  
I tossed the depleted quiver on the desk, I would refill it later, there were several stacks of arrows already packed on the wall next to the bow. I liked to be ready at a moment's notice.  
Now if I could get some sleep, before something else reared its ugly head that would be great.  
'Cee, I hope you're okay little sis,' I thought as I crawled under the covers of my bed, then I let sleep take me.

* * *

start of dream

warning don't read if you don't like violence

Halo Tharx (th-R-ax) outskirts of the twilight forest near the city of zethera

The time is unknown

Ray's POV

I ran through the dark woods hopping that I could get a way from the dark form that chased me. It had a dark presents that I did not recognize, but it felt familiar as if I had felt it before. "You can't run, and you can't hide"! the dark form yelled I could see the edge of the forest now and I hoped that if I could get out of this good hanged forest I could get some help, "come on just thirty more feet" I growled to my self then I realized something my voice no longer sounded like my own and at the same time it was the same, 'what the heck is going on?'

I broke through the forest and kept running. I was a mile from zethera maybe I could loose my attacker and get some help. I ran as fast as I could possibly run to the city. Within en seconds I was there, (Ray can run faster than the speed of sound) trying to loose my attacker, and just when I thought I lost him, WHAM, I received a very hard kick to the face, and was sent flying back ten feet. I groaned from the pain I now felt, to trying to get my lower jaw back in place I moved it side to side slightly, I now got a clear view of my attacker, utter shock ripped through my body as I recognized my attacker as MYSELF!

but not the same me, I had white hair with acid green streaks though it, one acid green eye and one silver eye with a scar over it both glowing, small fangs that are barely noticeable, I was tall and very athletic looking. But the version of me that I was looking at had jet black hair with blood red and acid green streaks though it, two emerald green eye that did not glow and no scar over his right eye, fangs that were clearly visible, and Was just as tall and athletic looking as I was! Pure terror tore through my body now as he drew a lazer rife and pointed it a my chest I tried to fight but I was thrown back on to a spike that went through my left leg. I didn't need to look at my leg to know it was bad which now felt like lava was pored on to it. "Who- are you" I groaned "the Host" Host said The unmistakeable click of gun being cocked could be heard. Last things I felt and heard was a laugh, a gun shot, and pain.

end of dream

* * *

The next morning

6:00 A.M

Still Ray POV

I woke up screaming and to the very annoying sound of beeping from my alert system. I felt my self to make sure I was in one piece, I let out a sigh of relief realizing it was just a night mare I looked at my laptop which was making the annoying sound "ohhh what now" I groan. I get out of bed and walk over to my laptop. Someone was trying to hack my system **AGAIN**!I quickly override the hacker with a few clicks of a button. "Oh how love being a parodon" I said to no one. (What Ray is) then I notice where it came from.

! 0_o

under a mountain "ok that`s odd…who the heck lives' under a mountain" I think out loud. I quickly decided to use a stealth hack to find out. Hang it! All I got was audio and if I use a more complex hack he or she would notice. So I just listened. "**auto bots transform and rollout"** I could hear a deep voice command, auto bots here on earth, why? Then it hit me decepticons and the only reason they would be here is energon. "So mega derp is here just great. Well at least I know optimus is ok." I mumble to myself Just then I could hear the sound of glass breaking, **"MIKO I NEEDED THAT" **Ratchet yelled though the laptop. I couldn`t help but laugh, oh Ratchet your hilarious.

later

I walk to my training room which is a room filled with targets, weights, a miny rock wall, several punching bags With and lest twice as much laying on the ground Broken, and a piece of metal that I had beaten senceless since I had found ten years ago. (the song its time made by imagine Dragons followed by the club can't handle us made by flo rida is now playing) I started training with 1,000 push ups, 500 chin ups, putting 700 more dents in the piece of metal, shoot and hit 20 arrows on the same spot of a target (on the bullseye of course) from 1 mile away, beat my record on the rock wall, run 50 miles, lift more than 1,800 pounds and hold for an hour, kill another punching bag. Then I entered my strength simulator. "battle type light disc number of opponents, 20, difficulty fully trained black guard soldiers"

(the song The Game has changed made by daft punk is now playing)

After training was over I walked over to my study that was filled with my equipment, fire arms, weapons, armor, tools, and last but not least, my lap top. I turned it on and check my alert system, two red dots appeared on the world map. The one in Arizona, the other in Florida. The Arizona alert was of a meteor that hit in the middle of nowhere, the one Florida was a video of someone I was tracking. I zoomed in on the man to make sure he wasn't a look a like. 'Yep it's him' I could see my handy work on his face, and he is talking to someone "so mister crazy decided to show his face in public huh" I said smugly I type in a command so I can hear what his conversation clearly. "The shipment is ready and will arrive in three weeks" the man saids "good, and are you sure the **_he_** won't be there because you know what he did to my face and he did to you Malcolm"? Silas asked "the sky captain does not and will not 'HA' (Ray mentally laughs at that) find out about our little deal". Malcolm calmly states "good, and keep it that way" Silas finished and then add "this conversation never happened". And with that they both got in there cars and drove away from the vacant parking lot.'humm what is Malcolm and crazy up to'.

I checked the meteor sighting and noticed something I didn't before. It had a iacon symbol On it, 'a relic if that gets in the wrong hands who knows what will happen'. my thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a guitar being played at max volume. "**MIKO**"! Ratchet yells at the top of his non extant lungs. "**Stop playing that guitar or else I'll break it**"! "what was that can't hear ya" Miko said 'this is gonig to end very badly'. i checked the time 10:00 ughg tonight was going to be a long one.

* * *

At the base (earlier that day)

9:00 A.M

Raf`s POV

"**MIKO I NEEDED THAT**" Ratchet yelled I rolled my eyes Miko could be a real pain some times. I started work to find the lost relic."It would seem that the others need backup I shall be back momentary" Ratchet said and with that Ratchet opened the ground bridge and was gone.

Ember yawned and stretched as she woke up and transformed. "morrning guys" she greeted sleepily "morning Ember" Miko cheerfully replied "are the others out and about already"? Ember asked "yep" "you don't mind if I watch you guys for a while" she asked. "Not at all" I replied 'nothing interesting happened for the rest of the day until the team came back with the relic and their prisoners megatron, knockout, and starscream.

* * *

** Well that could have been written better oh well. And I've fixed some of the mistakes so it's Easier to understand. **

**SO who is ray, and how does he know about the bots and cons, humm I wonder what will happen. anyway chapter 1 finished yay,I will add more to this chapter soon hopefully, and if you're wondering how long it will take for me to post the next chapter I don`t really know how long before I can type and post another chapter because I got school, Work, and my computer's broken so it might take a while, I'll post Ember's story how she meet the auto bots in episode 4 **

** oh yeah before I forget I must give Robin delynn my thanks for helping me with this story go check her story's out there pretty cool from the ones that I've read.**

**stick with me please and leave a review if you like the story, but so far I only have two which is really sad.**

** lightning hawk out. Peace. ;)**


	4. The reformatting Module

**hey guys lightning here, and with another chapter, so the bots, and cons get turned into human cyborgs yay this is going to be fun, the bots will not know who the sky captain is, just yet I'm still trying to figure out how to revile who Ray is, I will explain how Ray meets Arcee, Optimus, and all that, soon or in another story along with Ember's story, you'll get to see what M.E.C.H is up to in the next chapter, there will be some arrow references in the next few chapters such as Oliver gets involved for a chapter or two to help take down M.E.C.H, oh yeah before I go, for those who were wondering what Ray's and Ember's voices sounds like, in my best opinion the voices that would sound the closest is something in between ****young** Kakashi Hatake from Naruto (I have only watched a few episodes of Naruto and I don't really like the show) and Zuko from avatar the last air bender with a slight electronic edge, for Ray. And (too many ands) Angle from lady and the tramp 2 for Ember. NOTE there will be a lot of charter description. And there is more OC's in this chapter.

******and now Ill stop blabbing, AND GET ON WITH THE STORY.**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT RAY SHADESLAYER THE SKY CAPTAIN, EMBER THE RED WOLF, AND OC'S**

"talking"

'thinking'

_"bee talking"_ (until he`s human)

:"com link":

(author or me talking)

* * *

at Ray base

9:00 P.M

Ray`s POV

we arrived at my base 2 minuets ago Smokescreen was looking at everything trying to find out what each thing did. "so what does this stuff do" he said looking at my vat of blue Echon (E-con) "that's Echon, if i were to drink it I would be able to move and think faster than a jet moving at 2000 miles per hour" i aswered.

I walked over to my book shelf of well what else wold I put there, books. and pulled a book that would trigger the trap door below me. with a sudden but not unexpected drop I fell twenty feet and landed lightly dew to me being a parodon. the trap door closed shut and I now felt safe to remove my armor. 'their not ready to know who I am whether they know it or not. it would just cause them more pain' my helmet retracted into my suit (like in tron evolution, uprising, and legacy)

I looked at my scared face in the mirror that hung in my pirvete room hopping that god would give me the answer to my problems with Cyrus,M.E.C.H, and my adopted family,so I did what my father (birth father of course) had thaught me to do, I got down on two knees folded my arms, closed my eyes and prayed "oh god the eternal father please help me know what to do, I feel lost and I need help, please help me a broken man to know what thou will have me do, in the sons holy name Jesus christ Amen". I when I finished my prayer a feeling of comfort wash over me.

I didn't know what to do. but I felt loved and comforted, I got up and walked over to the desk in the room and picked up a picture of me, my wife Alicen, and my son Leo in front of my house Playing basket ball together, I wish I could see them again. I also saw my old exo force suits ( suits that are a metal skeletons which increase speed and strength) I remembered the battles I fought.

thrity minuets later

I walked out of my hidden room and snuck past Smokescreen who was asleep. and then to my luck this happens :"Smokescreen get over here now!": I knew if smokey saw me unarmored he could show the others what I looked like. I used my super speed to avoid Smokey's gaze. And quickly put on my armor /suit what ever you want to call it, it propelled it sell towards me and attached it's self to me. (like the prototype suit in iron man 3) I turned on my voice disguise and retrieved most of my weapons, and bolted into the room where Smokey was in his car form (/mode) "come on caps they need us at base" smokey sigh 'I wonder why he doesn't want to be at base isn't he a optimus's fan boy or something like that' smokey opened his door and I got in the driver's seat, 'maybe I could as if I could drive to the base, no Arcee would recognize my driving 'hang it''

we drove out of my temporary base and took off driving at full speed, a normal person would have fainted by now or have a heart attack,to me, this was slow I normally drive a car that is made to be able to take a sharp 350* turns at 870 miles per hour (ray built the car if your wondering how he got it) so since I couldn't drive I just put my feet on the dash, adjusted the seat, and put my hands behind my head.

(Ray is now listening to the avengers's theme song made by ? follwed by the man of steal's theme song made by hans Zimmerman "If I remember right")

I got the feeling if I wanted to end M.E.C.H permanently I needed to call an old friend, 'it's been a while since I last saw Oliver, I hope that all that money and fame hasn't gone to his head, knowing him it probably has' we entered the 'not so secret base of the auto bots' (XD lol Ray) the first thing I saw was a hexagon Iacon relic with a dome on top. my eyes grew wide behind my helmet when I recognized it as the reformatting module (sorry star saber21 I couldn't think of a better name) I tried to keep my self calm I knew that the reformatting module that it was more than capable of changing someone's species, such as reform a whole continent with enough power. I tried not to shudder as that thought entered my mind. ratchet was fiddling with relic no doubt he trying to figure out how it works,' Ratchet are you really that stupid, because if you keep messing with that relic something bad is going to happen'

(Ray is now listening to the theme song of jaws) (for this song I will narrate the beat)

'bumm, bump '

"Bulkhead I require your assistants" Ratchet stated I could hear Bulkhead Groan.

'bumm, bump'

"Could you please hold the relic still please" Ratchet asked

'Bumm, bump, bumm, bump'

Miko suddenly turned on her stereo on I could hear the volume sound getting louder, I instantly turned off my H.E.D.S phones knowing what was going to happen.

'bumm, bump, bumm, dump, bumm, bump'

**_everyone_** in the room (except me :D yay) covered their ears. I didn't need to hear to know what Ratchet was yelling

'bumm,bump,bumm,bump,bumm,bump,bumm,bump, BUMM,BUMP'

"MIKOOOOO, IF, YOU, DON'T, TURN, THAT, THING, OFF, I, WILL , DESTROY IT". Slowly everyone lowered their hands from their ears. I turned on my hearing again glad I didn't have to hear that. Ember was the first to speak "ssssooo, what is it you called us for ratchet?" She asked "what I have called you over here for" ratchet mimicked "is for the completion of the reformatting module" 'oooooh SCRAP I just know this is going to end badly' ratchet put the finial piece on the relic and went to press the button. I started counting down under my breath_"uuhh Ratchet I don't think this is a good idea"_ Ratchet ignored him and continued "Three, two, one, ze-" a white light engulfed the room 'please don't turn me in to something horrible, please don't turn me in to something horrible, please don't turn me in to something horrible,' I opened my eyes too see something I didn't expect. I now saw 13 human beings in the room on the floor unconscious.

If I wasn't wearing a helmet and a mask my jaw would have hit the center of the earth and my eye now double in size. After a minuet or two I couldn't stop my self from from off on the floor and laugh my butt off at Ratchet's epic fail. "I-can't-believe-Ratchet-still-hasn't-learned-not-to-rush-things" I said in my normal voice I was laughing so hard that I start crying."ohmywordohmyword"I no longer made any scenes because I was laughing too hard, eventually I calmed down. And took a good look at the now human bots.

There was a boy that looked right around 15 years old with saggy black hair with yellow parallel stripes running up and down it, golden eye brows, a pointed chin, was about 5.8 feet tall, he looked like a top athlete for running and weight lifting, he had black angel wings with yellow stripes on them (yes Bee has wings, and he has them because he had door wings), wore he wore a yellow jacket with black stripes and a black vest with yellow stripes and the auto bot insignia on the back in red, black gloves with yellow stripes, black jeans with **more** yellow stripes, and black boots with yellow stripes. He had 2 double barreled hand laser guns and a small knife. This was obviously Bumblebee.

next was a girl that looked 17 years old, short cobalt blue hair with two small pink bangs and a small pink drop like stripe ran down it with some of her hair cover her right eye, cobalt blue eye brows, a some what pointed Chin, she was about 5 feet tall and had a slim build, She had blue throated hummingbird wings (yes Arcee has them to along with Smokescreen) with pink where there would be black and the auto bot insignia in blue which and was barely noticed, she wore a grey tank top with a small cobalt blue jacket that looked similar to her breast plate, she wore cobalt blue and gray gloves trimmed with pink that covered most of her arms, she also had blue and gray pants, and cobalt blue combat boots trimmed with pink that was spiked at the knee. her firearms and weapons were 2 laser pistols and 2 slightly angled short swords, I easily recognized her as my lil sis.

Optimus looked like a 20 year old!'does the reformatting module reverse age to? I wondered. he had solid dark blue hair with dark gray very short stubbed facial hair. Dark grey bushy eye brows, a square chin, he was about 6.7 making him the tallest of the group 'dang, he's almost as tall as me' (Ray is 6.9 feet tall) and the strongest looking as well, he was wearing a red long sleeve jacket with the auto bot insignia on the shoulders, he also wore blue and light grey leather pants, and hiking combat boots that hinted they might have been steel toed. He had short swords that looked like the blades he normally used, and 2 laser rifles.

Ratchet looked like a 30 year old!, had white hair with orange sections, he had big and I mean big bushy orange eye brows, he had a round chin, he was about 5.9 feet tall and did not look athletic, he wore a medic jacket with the auto bot insignia above the small pocket on it, orange heart beat lines on his sleeves and a red cross on his right shoulder, he wore the same medical kit on his back, he wore white and orange boots that looked like they were made to Handel rugged terrain, his pants also had the same heart beat lines he had on his cybertroinen form. And had no weapons other than his small knifes used for surgery.

Ember looked like she was 14, was about 5.3 feet tall, and the thing that stood out the most was she was a human wolf, she had short bright blood red hair with white trim along the edges, she still had wolf ears and her right one was bent downward, she also had a red wolf tail tipped with white flames, she had red eye brows, a pointed chin (not real fire her fur just looks like there's fire at the end of it if that makes sense) she wore a fur coat/ tank top, the back side was fur and was red the front half was like a normal tank top white with red flames along the edges and both the maximal insignia on the front of it, she was wearing white and red shorts (not those ugly short ,short, shorts. I really don't like immodest apparel) with white flames on the front and red flames on the back, she had no boots or shoes because her legs had paws instead of feet. Which were white until a flame pattern at her knee was the border to the had 2 handles connected to four claws (I need ideas for what to call them) and 1 sniper rifle.

Bulkhead looked 16 years old, he had smooth dark green hair, and thick green eye brows, a musclier jaw and chin, he was smaller than Ratchet and was taller than Bumble bee, his thick arms made him look almost as strong as Optimus, he wore green camouflage tank top with the auto bot insignia in camo on the back of it, green camouflage jeans, and boots. his weapons were a bazooka and a heavy mace.

Smokescreen looked like he was about 18 years old, with hair similar to the famous Sam Flynn, with 2 parallel red stripes running up and down it and light grey sides, white eye brows, he was about 6.2 feet tall and looked like a top athlete for almost any sport, he had white hawk wings with red and glowing electric blue line running over them, he wore a white racing styled jacket with white and red checkers on the sleeves a blue in the front for the main color with the auto bot insignia in red on it, he also wore racing styled jeans with some more white and red checkers and blue trim, and his boots looks like a cross between sneakers and combat boot and were almost completely white and red checkers with barely any blue on them. His weapons were a semi automatic laser rifle and a long sword with glowing blue lines over it.

* * *

Auto bot base

10:00 P.M

still Ray's POV

Arcee was now starting to stir from her uncosciousness, "Ray, you there" she moaned quitely. for a moment I was shocked. Then I had to laugh at my self for thinking that because she most likely was sleep talking. I turned on my voice disguise and walked over to her. "Arcee, Arcee wake up" I said calmly. She opened her bright blue eyes (all the human auto bots have bright blue eyes) slightly and stretched. Then started talking "What happened, the last thing I remembered was Ratchet pushing th-" she stopped talking when she saw she was the same size as me. "umm captain, how are you the same size as me"? She asked "Arcee, I didn't get bigger, you smaller". I said bluntly "how-" she started then she noticed she was human "RATCHETTTTTTT, I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU." She yelled, poor Ratchet hit his head on the reformatting module when Arcee started screaming. "Ahh, what, the slag happen I feel as if Bulkhead stepped on my helm". Ratchet groaned the next person to wake up was Miko 'oh how I hate her, she's so annoying' "uuhhgg Ratchet I think your reformer need a few tweets". She stated "A few." I asked in a really, did that just happen tone.

"aaaahh I'm going to die a horrible death by a demon cat"! Bee screamed I could not stopped my self from laughing my butt off again 'hello mr. Floor hahahaha' along with Miko. "Ok who told Bee he was going to die from stitches" Arcee asked 'who's stitches' "wait a minuet bee you can talk again"! she realized. "Talk again? What do you-, hey every one I got my pipes back" bee shouted. Ember woke up and just looked at the chaos "umm, do I scream or laugh" she said to no one. Bulkhead jolted up and after a few seconds started screaming like a little girl when he realized he was human. This of course only made me laugh harder. Smokescreen just laid there unaware of what was happening. After I regained my composure I looked at the chaos 'this won't settle down any time soon, so it might be best if I step in' "SSSSIIIIILLLLEEEENNNNTTTTTSSSSS" I yelled using the alpha voice (an ability that only the true heir in his family can have and what does it do, it lets the user command anyone to do what he or she wants. this also means he or she was born to be a leader) dead silents immediately followed "thank you, now this must make any sense but we've got to remain calm" I stated "a Ratchet how are we going to change back to our normal forms" Ember asked as she was looking as her self. "I-I-I don't know" he said defeated. " aaaaaahhhhhhhhh iiiii'mmmm aaaa flesh bag" some one screamed it took us a second to realize that it was Starscream.

'hold the phone, did the cons get turned into humans too' I wondered "I don't care how I'm human, I'm getting out of here" K.O said he stopped when he saw us "oh scrap"

he looked 20 years old, was about 5.5 feet tall, he had blood red hair and eye brows, 2 bright blood red eyes 'just like Ian'(Ray's eldest brother and is often referred to as flash.), a pointed chin, and looked like a gold medalist for running in the Olympics, he wore a ruby red hoody and a red vest with the decepticon insignia on it, he wore silver pant trimmed with red and gold, and rugged boots that were red and black. His weapons were 2 hand saws and shot gun.

"Don't even think about it K.O" Bulkhead stated I teleported my self behind K.O "going. Somewhere" I asked. K.O jumped "how did" he started "that for me to know and you to never find out" I interrupted. The bots looked at me confused I could sense a dark presents I had not felt in a long time "Megatron I know your behind me". I stated My only reply was a humm of a canon. As fast as lightning I chi blocked him on the arms and legs.

Megatron looked 26 years old, and was just as tall as Optimus. He he'd silver hair and eye brows, purple eyes 'just like Jet's ',(Ray's twin brother)he had scars all over his face some looked like they still had stitches in them, he was "ripped"and looked like he could take down almost any foe, he wore a silver shirt with steel plates over his shoulders like the ones he had in his cybertronian form which bore his decepticon insignia on them, he wore silver pants with steel plates on the knees, and sliver combat boots plated with steel. His weapons were a laser canon and a ancient sword.

"What did you do to me"he asked "I chi block you. And you won't be able to move for a few more hours". I answered he growled in responses, "Starscream I know you down there and if you try to kill me it will end badly for you" he walked in with his hands in the air. "if you think I like being a fleshy then you are sorely mistaken"

Starscream looked 21 years old, he was about 5.7 feet tall, he had a silver that was almost white hair with 2 dark red parallel lines running up and down it, he had dark red eye brows, his eyes were a glowing ember red, he had a slim build, his wings were white with a dark turquoise line along the edge and a glowing ember red and black along the other edge and they looked like a cross between a Phoenix, a vulture, and an owl, he wore a white hoody trimmed with a bright red and black, his jeans were white trimmed with a dark turquoise, a bright red, and black,he had hiking boots that were white trimmed with red. His firearms were 2 missile launchers, and 2 laser pistols. (I based Starscream off of shattered glass Starscream color scheme wise)

"aaa, I'm not a con anymore" said a man with no name as he walked into the light. (Haha that makes it sound like he died) he was 17 years old, he was about 6.5 feet tall, he had black hair with specs of white and purple in it with the same style as Smokescreen, he had black eye brows, he had a bright blue eye (left) and a bright emerald green eye (right), he had a athletic build like K.O's, he had black and white eagle wings (Zero was a flyer before he was turned into a human) tipped with purple, he wore a black hoody trimmed with white, and a black and purple vest, he held a black and white helmet with a blue and green visor (if you want to know the helmet's design go look at Hexalys page then look for Jack's Cybertronian body), he had black and white fingerless fighting gloves on that seemed to be made of leather, he wore black and white padded jeans trimmed with purple, and black and white boots that seemed to be a cross between hiking boots, combat boots, and sneakers with purple trim. His weapons were 2 Japanese katanas, ninja climbing Claws, a semi automatic laser rifle, and a shield."and you are who"? Bee asked. the man with no name paused to think about it "Zero, call me Zero" he stated. (I think Zero should sound like Cole from ninjago) "ha your just a mindless drone you don't have a name". Starscream sneered. "Oh it looks like got then, hasn't it Starscrap" he commented. 'Hahaha I like this guy already' "what did you just call me" screamer growled. "Sssst, aaaarrrrrr,ssscccc,rrrr,aaa,pppp" Zero spelled out "I'm your seconded in command, and you are below me, i am -" Screamer yelled but was cut off by Zero "nobody, you are a sad sorry excuse of a man, you are arrogant, stupid, and think too much of your self". He said smugly "aren't you going to intervene my lord" K.O asked Megaderp. "No so far Zero is right on everything" Megaderp answered 'for once we agree on something' I looked at the auto bots. most of them were snickering, some trying no to look amused but failing, others still hadn't woken up yet. I though now would be a good time to slip a way to call Oliver "Atlis bring up Oliver on the line" I asked

"sure thing Ray" he answered. The line rung for a minuet then Oliver answered. "Hello, this is Oliver Queen, who is this" I turned off my voice disguise "its me Oliver and I need your help on something" I answered "Ray! I haven' heard from you since you left after we were reused from the Island, how are you? hows the family? and what is it I can do for an old friend?" He wondered " I'm great, my wife and sons are still on the run from you know who, and I need your help bringing down a terrorist group known as M.E.C.H, I've had to fight them before, but now their back and I can't do it alone, the last time I came out with a broken leg and arm, and half my body was bruised." I replied "where,what time, and where do I meet you," "Arizona, the old abandoned warehouse, Scottsdale, E McDowell Rd,N Hayden Rd, 2501, 11:00 P.M, one week from now, meet me at Phoenix airport as soon as you can well make plans there, bring your sharpest arrows, your best bow, and your best armor because this will not be easy." I stated "Oliver who are you talking to" I heard Thea asked though the phone. " do you remember Ray Shadeslayer, the boy who I was stranded on the island with".

"yaeh, how he's doing" "I'm doing great Thea" I answered "I hope you don't mind me asking but what are you 2 talking about?" "Were just trying to figure out how to surprise you on your birthday, so if you don't mind Thea, can you get out of my room" Oliver stated. I could hear a door shut after a few seconds "thanks for the save Oliver," "any time" "well now your sister is going to think were going to get her something so what should we get her?

* * *

somewhere near the bottom of mt. Everest

10:30

Etho Slab's POV

I looked though the forest trying to find any signs of life that wasn't me or Vechxs, "hey when do we eat because I'm hungry" Vechxs asked "not now we need to find some signs of life and find out where we are, the sooner we get out of here the sooner we can kick Cyber's sorry little butt for sending us here" I replied "yeah I want to shove a-" I cut him off "LANGUAGE" "do you have to do that" he asked "yes and there are children with us" I answered, after a few more minuets we arrived at a clearing "hey Etho I think I can see my plane over there" "oh please don't joke with me now, I am not in the mood." I replied. "No I'm serious Etho, look over there at the edge of the clearing" "ha if that is a plane then it's probably an old busted up rusting plane.""Just look" "fine" I couldn't believe it Vechxs was right, there at the edge of the clearing was his red and black vought f4u corsair sat there on a very flat area. "How in the world did this get here" I wondered? But instead of answering me he just blurted "I know where we are"! Vechxs shouted excitedly. "if you know where we are why didn't you just tell me where we were?" I asked angrily.

"I didn't know where we were until I saw my plane, so I suggest you shut up and get in I'll go get the kids" I ran over to the plane and climbed in. I wasn't happy that Vechxs was calling the shots now,but if it meant getting out of here I'ed put up with it. when he got back with Vanellope and Leo he started the plane which was very crowed "Vechxs before we leave I need tell I need to restock on some TNT, so if we could make a quick stop at Ray's temp. Base that would be great, and Vechxs one last thing, please don't do any crazy stunts you usually pull of" I asked "sure, and for the flying thing, this is my plane not yours" he said with a smirk 'oh no' we took off relatively fast and then once in the air Vechxs took off like a bullet this was going to be my worst nightmare. So I tried not to scream in front of the kids I really did, but once Vechxs pulled into a nose dive I lost all control and screamed my head off with Leo. I'm pretty sure Vanellope was luaghing at me and loving the experience

* * *

The auto bot base

11:00

Jack's POV

I awoke too the sound of laughter and annoyance. "I bet you think you should have every thing want topped with gold and will complain if its not what you want" said a voice I didn't recognize. "why you little I'll scrap you for that" screamer shouted "oh yeah high and mighty Starscrap, why don't you just try" I opened up my eyes to see 13 humans in the base! "Jack,are you alright, how do you feel"Arcee asked but when I turned to look at her I saw a 17 year old human girl with blue wings. "It's me jack, thanks to ratchet were now humans" she answered almost reading my mind. I noticed her face and blushed 'dang she's drop dead gorgeous' "aaa I don't really know how to react to this" I admitted she chuckled "none of us do" she answered "what are you guys going to do your names don't exactly fit in, not to mention your clothes, no offense," "none taken" "and where are you going to stay because the base is too big for you guys now, and-" then I noticed the cons were human "wait are The cons human?" "I was waiting for you to notice, and I really don't know what we're going to do" she stated. "Jackson's concerns is not without reason, we must adapt to our new forms if we want to go unnoticed". Optimus state (wow Optimus your boring me to death, AND I FRICKIN WRITE EVERYTHING YOU SAY)

"so should we start with names" I suggested " umm I'ed like the name ben if you didn't mind" for a second I didn't know who spoke until I looked at him. "Bumble Bee you can talk?" I asked "yep thanks to Ratchet and his fail" he answered "your never going to let this go aren't you" Ratchet commented "no, we aren't" almost every one stated. "ok, so bee's new name for now is Ben, so who next" I declared "Susan Blu will be mine" Arcee stated, "I'm not changing my new name" Zero stated, there was a pause in the room "Ratchet you said Orian Pax was Optimus's name before he was a prime why not use that name it some what fits in". It was more of a question than a suggestion Optimus just nodded in aprovel (don't really know how make Optimus agree other than that, sorry)"I suggest Megatron's name should be Donovan for his first name because it is the Celtic name meaning "strong fighter" and his last name should be Hunter" Megatron shrugged and said "a fitting name" "what should Starscream's name be?" Raft asked who most likely awoke before me "oh I know how, about Griffin Fright because griffins are deadly mythic creatures that can fly and Fright because his name is Starscream" Miko blurted "hump, it's not the worst" screamer commented "what about K.O"I asked "Maximus Savage, Maximus because it means greatest or maximal and savage because most decepticons are savage". "I like the sound of that, Maximus, Maximus, Maximus" he chatted to himself 'oh brother' "hey Zero you want a last name, maybe Jedi,Archer,Short Van, or Blackwood?" I tried, he thought about it for a minuet "Blackwood, I'm Zero Blackwood" he stated proudly. Some of us smiled at his enthusiasm "I suggest Smokescreen's first name should be Leander (sorry Robin delynn I just had too use that name, sorry)because it means courage in Latin and his last name Ryder." "Heck yeah, I like that name" Smokescreen shouted." "I'll be Amber firefox" Ember shouted "I'll be brandon Outlaw" Bulkhead stated "Ratchet your the last one" "fine,fine" he growled he thought for a moment then the captain suggested one last time "how about Baldwyn for your first name which means brave friend in German and Knight for your last name" Ratchet only shrugged his shoulders.

I heard a groan as my mother woke up. 'Oh great, how are we going to break this to her without her freaking out'

* * *

Auto bot base

11:30 P.M

Ray's POV

after we calmed down June and we decided Arcee would go with the Darbys, and the rest of us would go with me to my temporary base, get some sleep, then go to my official base for the time being. "Hey caps, wait up" Smokey called and I turned to face him. "(Panting) wow your hard to follow, 'that's kind of the point' he spoke again once he caught his breath. "Where are you heading to anyway,(still panting)" "just go'n over to the cliff to look at the valley" I cleared "why do you want to look at a bunch of dirt and sand" he asked "no reason I just find it relaxing" I replied, we stood in silents for a while "hey caps, are you wondering what jack and Cee are doing right now?" "their most likely talking about something" I guessed. we just watched the sun set for a minuet or 2. "We should probably head back" I suggested. When we got to the auto base I entered in the coordinates too my temporary base. And we got things set up there once we arrived but it was changed slightly and we had to make sleeping arrangements which took a while and set it up, and I knew I couldn't keep my armor on forever so I went to my bed took my mask from under my pillow, after I had my armor removed I slipped on my mask (his mask looks like Kakashi's except white and green and is only a neck piece.) I grabbed my "black jacket" (why is it called a black jacket, because it's completely black on the inside and can be turned inside out and will still look like a normal jacket) which is white and acid green with some gold on the outside of it. I also grabbed my galaxy saber (Ray's sword obviously), my galaxy predator (Ray's bow), and my quiver which was full of arrows and small devises that could be placed on them. And walked out of my room. Starscrap was complaining, Bee,Zero, and Smokey were playing Burnout Revenge and listening to my custom soundtrack, which I hacked on to the game.

Ratchet was asleep or was trying to sleep, Megaderp was looking at all my equipment, Bulkhead was punching the heck out of my punching bags, and K.O was looking at him self in a mirror 'I really need a flight or a drive to clear my head' so I snuck out hopping the place wouldn't be in ruins when I got back, I exited through a side door and shut the door behind me. I got out my light baton and started running after three steps I jumped and split the baton to form my Light cycle known as the Galaxy runner. I drove like a mad man, in the desert for a hour before returning. 'Please don't let the place be in ruins' but to my surprise every one except Optimus was asleep. "Well this is convenient" I said to my self

"they fell asleep about ten minuets ago I am checking to make sure their alright" Optimus stated "and I know it is you, Ray, behind that mask" he added "what gave me away" I asked "when you spoke of your past, I remembered you told me all those cycles (one cycle is a year to a cybertronian) before" he replied "why didn't you just tell us who you were when you first arrived at the base" he asked "you know as well as I do how Arcee would react if I told her that" we both flinched at the thought "yes, your sister would not believe you if you told her such and she might have made a rash choice, but there is something you must know Ray, it's about your parents and your siblings." "if your going to tell me most of them are dead I already knew that" "no, I was going to tell you that you are related to Arcee and me biological." Even behind my mask you could see my mouth drop, and my eyes widen behind my visor. "How"? I asked "your mother told me that she was sent to earth by accident and became a human" "so I'm half cybertronian" I said in shock, he nodded "Does Arcee know about this" "she does not" " there's still one thing I don't get, I saw my parents die in a fire, so how could they have gotten to cybertron" "your mother, Nocturna, my sister, told me that they almost died, and that your father Zackery had taken the blunt of the damage when saving them both" again we both flinched at the thought "so how did they turn into cybertronian?" "Your mother never told me that because she die in battle along with your father" a single tear rolled down my face, I had seen my parents again but wasn't able to tell them how sorry I was for never coming back home before. But then I smiled, I still actually had some family left. "Aunt Elita what happened to her,"? I knew this would be hard for him because she was his sparkmate (wife) "she was found t-torn apart in Shockwaves laboratory-y" he said shakily "I sorry I wasn't there to help" "it's not your fault Ray, you were reborn here, when you died on cybertron." this was getting a little awkward Now, then I asked "Sentinel Prime what happened to him" Optimus vains suddenly bulged "I killed him for treason and for killing you" we sat there I silents for a moment listening to the hum of my tech, bulkhead snoring, and K.O talking in his sleep about how good he looked "your no longer alone Ray" he pulled into a hug which I returned "thank you uncle" he smiled a your welcome. And then we both headed to bed. but I had a feeling some one was eves dropping. Next a conversation would need to be held in more privet place.

* * *

Ray's temp. Base

1:00 A.M

Megatron's POV

I made it my top priority not to look like I had heard what just happened I waited until my brother and my nephew were asleep before I made any reactions. 'So Ray Shadeslayer lives once more, And it seems only my brother Optimus, my nephew Ray, and myself know about this, and it seems would be true because some of Ray's equipment is similar to my decepticon technology and even more still is more advanced than anything I've seen or heard of before' I would have to think things through as not to be noticed, just then Knock out started to talk in his sleep and Bulkhead started snoring once more, making It impossible for me to get sleep. I growled in response.

* * *

the Darby's house

6:00 P.M

Jack's POV

I woke up to the sound and smell of bacon being cooked. which got me going at full speed trying to get some even though mom and Arcee were the only ones here. I was in the kitchen before 2 minuets had even passed Before I was chowing down on the bacon, eggs, and pancakes. "hi guys" Arcee yawned "well this looks and smells nice" she added "it's bacon, eggs, and pancakes would you like some" mom offered "sure" she picked up a fork and a knife "umm this feel kinda odd since I'm use to "hand food"so to speak" "you j-" I no longer was paying attention to my mother or what was happening right now, but what I was focused on was what were we going to do? 'aghh this is frustrating' "jack jack hello are there" someone was calling me, then I realized it was Arcee. "Wha, oh sorry just, thinking" I answered "about what were going to do aren't you" "yeah and how are going to fol-, WE FORGOT TO TELL FOLWER" I realized "scrap, aaaa I hope he doesn't find out soon because I think he'll have a heart attack if he did" Arcee stated "poor guy he's probably passed out on the floor by now if he looked at the security tapes, or has broken into a chorus of colorful curses" then I noticed something my mother wasn't in the kitchen anymore 'she must have left the room' we continued eating when another question racked my brain. "A how different is being human than being a cybertronian, from your point of view." I asked. "It's pretty much the same but completely different as well, like size for example I was 15 feet and the base was basically a normal house for size I mean, but now I'm human, I feel tiny there because it huge to me now." She answered "so what's the story were going to tell everyone why your here." I asked " that I'm a friend that's visiting from New york." "Ok but were going to need to figure out the details in case anyone asks" I stated "sure, oh, now that I'm human what are you going to do for rides" to school, work, and where ever else?" "Well I have a friend that builds them, and I should probably stop by soon" I said more to my self than to Arcee "I wonder what the others are doing right now". she asked no one in particular I shrugged my shoulders"I dont know"

It's a good thing it saturday other wise I would have missed school by now. "We I'm going to watch a movie because I'm bored" I declared "whats the movie" she asked "Lord of the rings" "mind if I watch with you" "not at all" I got the movie out put the in movie player and pushed play (I'm not going to write anything going on in the movie for 2 reasons 1 I haven't seen the movie in a while,2 because it would take to long, and I have to say this I think if their are people going to make more L,O,T,R movies it should be about last alliance between men and elves and the wrath of the war. It would epic! :D)

after the movie we cleaned the house somewhat and tried to think of things to do to keep them selfs from getting bored. and we ended up playing new super mario wii for a while.

(Sorry for the short POV sections)

* * *

Five miles from Ray's true base on halo Tharx

10:00 A.M

Ray's POV

I drove my pickup truck through the somewhat rugged terrain. "So why do you have a base on earth if you have one here" Smokey asked "because I travel between halo Tharx and Earth a lot." I answered him "I hope Ember and Zero are alright sitting in the bed (the very back of a pickup truck for those of you who don't know) with the cons" commented Bee. "I'm sure there alright Bee" Bulkhead comforted "I know but I'm worried they might hurt her." "Stop worrying Bee their fine, and they won't do anything to them because Zero can control blue fire and Ember can take care of her self." 'Well not yet anyway'

Entered a tunnel and drove under it for a few minuets Until I got bored and put the song what I've done.

(instrumental)

"In this farewell

There's no blood

There's no alibi

'Cause I've drawn regret

From the truth

Of a thousand lies

_[Pre-Chorus:]_

So let mercy come

And wash away

What I've done

_[Chorus:]_

I'll face myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

Put to rest

What you thought of me

While I clean this slate

With the hands of uncertainty

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

For what I've done

I start again

And whatever pain may come

Today this ends

I'm forgiving what I've done!

_[Chorus]_

What I've done

Forgiving what I've done

na na na na na"

After several more minuets we came out into a hollow Mountain with no ceiling, the ground was mostly flat covered with tall grass, with a trees and bushes growing here and there, close to the center there was a lake with a very large house near by, the walls of the mountain towered at lest 3x taller than mt. Everest. large icicles hung from the high mountain, there was forest that grew in the mountain 3 miles from the house to the north, a large obstacle course dominated a clearing a mile from the house to the east, a single hill with a twisted, gnarled, old tree was the center of attention for its area ten miles from the house toward south east.

"So this is your base"? Smokey asked "no that's my house, my base is under my house." I answered "great" Smokey said sarcastically "this is a nice place you've got here captain" Bulkhead commented, "I think you all will be equally impressed by my base." I replied I drove to the hill with the twister tree and around to the back where a heavy steel door lay imbedded in its side. The door slid open as I approached and drove through as the door close behind us.

i drove down and into and through a maze I made. right,down,left,left,up,right,left,down,down,right,right,down, and straight which lead us to another door, I entered the passcode and drove through to a spiraling down road, I drove down this until I arrived in the base. I parked the truck and got out. "Welcome to the parodon headquarters, this where the cons will be staying, the bots will be staying with me up at my home, but I thought it would be best if everyone got to know there surroundings a little better, try to keep if you can and don't be where you shouldn't be"

we walked over to the main part of the base a place where fighting and competition could be heard. "Come on Jeb you can beat her" some one yelled most likely Ralph "you can do it P.I.X.E.L" someone else yelled almost definitely Atlis the sound of someone getting slammed on the floor could also be heard. "aright ya win P.I.X.E.L I can't fight any mor, and could ya help me up" Jeb asked "sure Jeb" she replied we turned the corner and saw Jeb being helped up by P.I.X.E.L, with Atlis 'knew it',Raymond Aka wreck it Ralph,Nicole,Cello,Amelia, and stormer were watching and ether cheer or groaning at who won and who lost. Then P.I.X.E.L noticed us "hey guys captains back"she called "and he has some friends with him" she added

she walked over to us and shook everybody's hands and introduced herself to them. when she got me she gave a bone crushing bear hug "P.I.X. your crushing-me" I panted she immediately let go of me. "Sorry" the others introduced themselves and shared some small talk. Only the cons weren't talking well almost all of them, Zero was glad to be talking to someone who talks back. "hey guys I need to ask you a favor," they agreed in their own different ways "can you keep an eye on those guys" I pointed to Megatron, K.O, and Starscream. "I will not be sparkling sat by anyone" Screamer stated "what's a sparkling" Jeb asked we basicly explained everything that had happened a few days ago up to now I'm pretty sure I fell asleep for most of it, Atlis,Jeb, P.I.X.E.L, Ralph asked questions every now and then. 'I really need something to do' so I left the group and hoped I could find something to do.

8 hours later

I had gone back to earth with the "drop" bridge. (A machine similar to the ground bridge, but has longer rage, can transport someone into another dimension, back or forward in time, and can be used to be transported to another Trans,World,Bridge a.k.a the "drop" bridge no matter how far, what time, or what dimension it's in. And why is it called the "Drop" bridge because too be able to go through you must be moving at 200 mph and the easiest way to do that is with a drop, all you need is a way to stop the fall once your through) and retrieved my armor. Checked to see if it needed to be fixed, Which it didn't. I also checked to see when Oliver would arrive, and to see how the grid was doing, (Ray has been to the grid and has been checking its progress every now and then, since) upgraded (or is trying to) his tech.

(Ray is listening to the song Radioactive dirty tees remix originally made by imagine dragons, followed by End of the line photek remix originally made by daft punk)

I checked to see how the others (parodons) were doing, and when back to Tharx. I checked on the cons and the bot to make sure they weren't causing any trouble, but it was the cons I was worried about causing trouble. I went into the battle simulator, put Rinzler (a hologram of him) as my opponent, I selected the hardest difficultly, chose the disc war arena as the terrain, and that's where I was now. I waited for the Battle simulator to finish loading and went in, as soon as I was ready the copy of Rinzler engaged his light discs.

(Ray is listening to the song rinzler kaskade remix originally made by Daft punk)

I took both my light discs (yes Ray has two light discs) and tossed them into the air then they started spinning around me waiting for me to grab and use them. I also took my galaxy saber out and engaged it (Ray's sword is basically like combining a light disc, excalibur, and a light saber all in one, and can shoot a radic gamma ray from it when Ray wields it) Rinzler spun around and threw one of his light discs, he kept spinning then threw the other one, I dodged both and punched one of my light discs at him. He jumped over it and dodged it a seconded time when it bounced back. I threw the other disc with as much speed and force as I could possibly throw. This light disc collided with one of Rinzler's and ricocheted off it with more force than before! I saw Rinzler's other disc fly toward me but I deflected causally it with my saber. then a loud buzz erupted from the speakers, I knew this meant the gravity would switch and I only had two more of the same buzz before that happened.

Rinzler paused for a second to look at the panel that showed which direction the gravity was going. We both took off in opposite directions running up the wall and running on the ceiling. One of our light discs was rebounding off every thing at unbelievable speeds and colliding with some other discs in the process. then one light disc was ricocheted toward me! I side stepped the projectile and jumped at Rinzler who in turn did the same. I hit the ground with my blade causing it to break. Rinlzer had to do the splits to avoid falling through. I swung my sword at him but he dodged each blow and by now the floor had reformed. Every now and then he got a few punches in and I got a good swipe at him but it wasn't enough to derezz him. then one of the I light discs flew out and towards us, I didn't care who's it was I garbed it and threw it at Rinzler who dodged it. The buzz came again and we took off back down the wall and on to the floor. I summoned both my discs to return and to wait for me to use them. Rinlzer tried to grab his discs. But I ended the simulator with one of my light discs crashing through him and derezzing him. "Well I've seen you do better but you dont seemed to have changed" a voice behind me stated one I knew instanly. I turned around to face my wife Alicen, with a grin could clearly be saw under it. "Nice to see you too" I stated "so when did you get here" she asked "eight hours ago, when did you get here because I haven't seen you here since I got here" I replied "a few days ago along with Jeb". "Aw." " so why and who are the new guys?" "you heard of the auto bots before, right?" "yeah." "let's just say that someone turned them into humans by accident." "Was it you?" I chucked "no, but I know who it was." "are you going to tell me?" "Maybe." "And that we thought it would be if they stayed here for a while" I continued

"Who's idea lead them to being human" she asked "lets just say it was some one with orange hair and white as his main color" I answered. She chucked. 'Well it might be best if-' a loud crash followed by a Sysco path scream filled the base 'oh no not him, anything but, him' "bahabhabah ahahah heyooooo guuysss" Cyber shouted "well there goes the peace and quite" Alicen groaned. I was just waiting for the end of a hammer to hit me on the head.

'Of all the people I would never care to see again, Cyber ranked the highest'. Then I got a transmission from fowler back on earth.(Ray has a transmission interceptor that has just enough range to cover earth.) "Prime where ever you slagging are M.E.C.H is on the move again so high tale it back now and keep it under the radar this time, DC is still not happy what happened before." well looks like I got so work to do" I stated 'why can't I just have so peace for once'

"Oliver M.E.C.H is on the move and it looks like their stepping on the pace, so we need to do the same. over and out." "Good luck" my wife commented and gave me a quick hug then playfully punched me on the shoulder "just come back in one piece". "Isn't coming back good enough"I playfully added. Alicen just rolled her eyes at my comment "see ya soon" I called out as I headed to the "drop"bridge.

* * *

Ray's true base

10:31 A.M (earlier the same day)

Zero's POV

I looked out at the scenery, we were in a hollow mountain With huge ice spikes hanging from the walls which were 3x as massive there was no ceiling, the ground here was relatively flat and covered in tall grass, there was a forest to one side of the mountain with a large obstacle course with walls, crates, poles, platforms, and various things in the area off to another side 'I wonder if the captain uses it for a battle ground or something. But wouldn't that mean others would have be live as well?' I also saw a very large house with a lake next to it. 'I wonder if that's where were staying' but we turned a different direction toward a small hill with a crazy looking tree dominating it. We drove to the back of the hill where a door sticking out of its side was clearly visible. It opened as we approached and closed behind us when we drove through. The odd thing was no one had said any thing yet so I broke the silents. "Sooo, who has gone insane and who hasn't by what's happened" I joked Starscrap just looked irritated, K.O didn't even look like he was paying any attention at all, Bucket head growled, but Ember answered my comment "not me" "I think K.O is daydreaming about himself" I thought out loud "haha, yeah he probably is" she replied Starscrap rolled his eyes, and Megatron Tried not to look amused tried being the key word.

we came to another door and Ray punched in a code that I did not see. which then opened then we kept driving, "I wonder what would be happening right now if we weren't turned into humans" I wondered out loud "no idea, but I think our lives would be very different if it hadn't happened" Ember replied. we stopped moving and got out of the truck. Ray motioned for everyone to follow, we could hear someone fighting off in the distanc. "Come on Jeb you can beat her" someone yelled "you can do it P.I.X.E.L" the sound of someone getting slammed on the floor echoed through the base. "aright ya win P.I.X.E.L I can't fight any mor, and could ya help me up" Jeb asked "sure Jeb" she replied we turned the corner and saw a man with brown eyes, black hair, black eye brows, and a short and stubby black beard (something a cowboy might have which is what Jeb is) he was tall and strong looking, he had tan skin, and appeared to be 25 years old. he looked like he had been in a desert recently, and wore a black cowboy hat,a dirty tan shirt,a red cloth that must have been for covering his face was around his neck, a black cowboy jacket, with dark brown pants, and old cowboy Boots. This must have been Jeb.

being helped up by a 17 year old girl with white skin (and I mean pure white skin) and white hair that was wrapped into a pony tail, silver eye brows, she had bright emerald green eyes, and bright emerald green lines over her face which made her look slightly like a cyborg, she was slightly taller than Jeb and looked just as strong, she wore a white long sleeve shirt trimmed with pink and green, she also wore silver jeans with green and pink trim. she had white and green tennis Shoes on. This must have been P.I.X.E.L.

there also were 5 others there too no doubt to watch the fight.

one was tall and looked like he could break any thing, with his oversized hands,arms, and upper body, he had red messy hair and eye brows, whitish tan skin, a round chin, dark blue eyes, appeared too be 23,he wore a lumber jack overalls, jacket with a yellow T shirt underneath, and wore no shoes. (Raymond)

Another was short and looked like a cross between a humanoid lynx and panther, she (Zero is taking a guess it a she because all her features suggest female) had black and light brown fur, she also had jet black hair (similar to N.I.C.O.L.E's from the sonic comic books. And I don't the sires all to much) and eye brows, she had purple eyes, and a slightly pointed chin, she was also thin and nice looking (blushes) 'it's a good thing I'm at the back of the group' and looks to be 8 years old, and the only thing she was wearing a purple and white dress. (Nicole. Not a rip off of the sonic's N.I.C.O.L.E because mine is a shape shifter and is just a kid)

and was holding hands with a tall older looking teen, the thing that I instantly noticed about him was his crazy white, grey, gold, light blue hair and his stormy blue eyes. He had light grey arms and legs, tan chest (he's taking another guess) and face. He had 2 different colored eye brows one was white (left) the other was a dark grey (right). He looked about 18,19,20 at the most. He wore a white short sleeved shirt trimmed with grey's, gold's, and blue's In the pattern of a storm same with his jean's and shoes. (Stormer) 'This guy's a living painting'

a tall woman with a stance that screamed independent and free. She had curly golden brown hair and eye brows, piercing blue eyes, an adventurous looking face, I guessed she was around 27 years old judging by her face. Her clothing looked like it was form the 1930's which were a yellowish brown aviator jacket and aviator goggles, tan pants, and tall dark brown boots. (For those of you who have most likely guessed who she is Amelia Earhart)

the last one a tall, thin, and menacing woman, with short jet black hair and thin eye brows. She had dark brown eyes, Black eye liner, eyeshadow whatever they call the stuff that goes around your eyes for makeup in a way that you only expect to see a Egyptian woman. She had a pointed chin, and wore something similar to a modern Egyptian dress, she had bandages around her hands and feet, and had old saddles on her feet.(It's dead obvious it's Cleopatra, now how the heck are Cleopatra and Amelia Earhart in the story, one reason, time travel) 'I think it would be best if I stayed away from her'

and the last one in their group was a cyborg (if you want to know his base design go look at Atlis from astro boy 2003) he had red uniformed hair and eye brows, white and red colored eyes, (not pink) a slightly pointed chin, tan skin, he was lanky and strong looking, one of his hands was made of metal and looked like he could shoot from it, he had steel boots that might have been connected to his body, he wore a red armor chest piece and leggings, a spiked black helmet with red trim, and a red visor. (Atlis)

they walked over and greeted us warmly. the white girl being the most out going "hi how are you, I'm P.I.X.E.L" "hello, nice to meet you" "hi my name's P.I.X.E.L whats your" "hello and nice to meet you" she greeted us 'pixel, what a weird name' "hi I'm stormer" the crazy haired teen greeted 'hehe his name fits him perfectly' hi I'm Raymond but most people call me wreck it Ralph, or wreck it." The large man stated 'with his size and arms its not hard to see why' "well hi ya my names Amelia Earhart" the woman pilot greeted 'did she just say her name was Amelia Airheart' the Egyptian woman remained quite eyeing us as if she was trying to read our minds or see our souls, which made me very uncomfortable and made me shift nervously. Then said "Hello, I am Cleopatra, what is yours" she stated with a seductive voice but edged with the venom of a cobra. 'Now she really scares ME' I could see I wasn't the only one she intimated (sorry if I spelled that wrong I meant she scares people) Because Bulkhead was shifting nervously. The young girl stepped forward to greeted us "hi I'm Nicole" she said with a high pitched voice that sounded young yet adult at the same time and with huge smile on her face 'oh my goodness she so adorable' the last teen waited for his turn "hi I'm Atlis, but most people call me Adds" he said introducing himself 'who the heck named you Atlis' when pixel got to the captain she gave him a bone crushing bear hug. "P.I.X. Your crushing-me" "sorry" she apologized. " well it's nice too see you again too"

This made me chuckle a bit, but Nicole practically tackled him which made me laugh a little "it's so nice to see you again uncle Ray" then she noticed the confused looks on some of our faces "he's not my real uncle, but he's like a uncle to me" she cleared "hey kid nice to see you again too" the captain replied to her "hey Atlis long time no see, how you been" the captain greeted Adds "you know, same old things nothing new" the captain nodded in understanding "Jeb good to see an old friend again" "the feelns mutual" "Cleo, Stormer, Ralph" he greeted them "Captain" they said simultaneously "I need to take care of a few things I'll be back later" the captan or Ray as they called him stated. "His name's Ray?" Ember asked "he didn't tell did he" Adds commented was more an answer than a question "nope" I answered "so what's your you know our what's yours" P.I.X asked "we told them our "human" names and tallied about nothing important.

"So why are you guys here and why aren't all of you human?" I asked Cleo, stormer, and Jeb gave the ' don't say anything' look to P.I.X "what? they should know." She stated "were here because this is the Parodon base. but it's owned by Ray or the sky captain as you know him. Any way were the last of our kind and we need a safe hideout where we can meet" some of us gave nods in understanding "and why aren't all of us are human is because parodons can come from any race. BUT, the gene to be a parodon is rare and once it's gone from a species it's gone for good! Some you probably wondering what me, Adds, stormer, and Nicole are. Well me and Adds are Cyborgs and the only 2 to ever exist yet, Nicole is from a rare species Commonly Known as shape shifters and if you don't know what a shape shifter is, they can become anything they want to be but prefer 1 or 2 forms that aren't their true form, Stormer is a half breed between a wind elf and a storm dragon." every bot and con had a look of confusion on their face. You what dragons are right? She asked we nodded. "But how is he a half breed, I don't think that could work that kind of way. and aren't all dragons red and breath fire I asked?" I stated trying not to think about 'that' P.I.X. Chuckle seeing at us being confused "most living dragons have a Human avatar and don't ask me how I have no idea how dragons got avatars in the first place" she stated "and no, there are thousands of different kinds of dragons flame, frost, wind, water, energy, storm, earth, and so forth." "Oh, I guess that makes sense" I replied

"so if you guys are going to be staying here your going to need to know your way around the base." She continued.

* * *

**wow that took forever to write and I know it wasn't the best Ether.**

**My chapters are going to be shorter than this so I can update more chapters faster. And for those of you who don't know who Etho and vechs (Vechxs) are go check them out on youtube. And why did I add them because they are awesome and I though it would be cool to add them.**

**sorry for those of you who read my mistakes**

**I'm going to revile who Ray is to everyone in chapter nine smash and grab.**

**Well I hoped you liked it because I spent at least fifty hours total! ****writing this.**

**I NEED REVIEWS NOW OR I STOP POSTING**

**lightning out peace.**


	5. Authors note

Sorry guys but I have to redo my story it's just not what I wanted and I should have the first few chapters out soon lightning

heres a small preview of what I got

The plane's door opened and I did some complex math in My head to figure out how to survive a skydive without a paurachute, then waited for the right spot to land on. With my ability to survive 500 feet freefalls and at my curent height, all I needed was a lot of snow and or a tall tree on a steep incline. I found a spot a mile ahead and took the jump. I guided myself to the tree that would ether kill me or help me get away with little injury. I braced my self for Impact.


End file.
